


A Casual Day

by ArchSinccubus (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArchSinccubus
Summary: Written by ArchSinccubus, orphaned for archiving purposesOriginal blurb: Team RWBY is known throughout Beacon is one of the most harmonious teams in the school. Their performance is extraordinary, their relationship is amazing, and everyone is even jealous of how well they work with one another. Of course, how else would anyone expect them to behave when all of them are married? Pollination Free use smut, including enabler. Read at your own discretion.





	1. Chapter 1

Amongst all of Beacon's vast teams of students, none stood out in terms of cooperation and teamwork than team RWBY. for reasons that many would call crazy, yet no one bothered to do anything about, seeing how happy they were, it was quite easy to grasp how Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long stood as a paragon for the other students, supporting each other perfectly, pulling off mission after mission with utter perfection, and all around being on almost ridiculously well terms with one another, despite their differences in the past. Of course, those who did know, while raising their eyebrows at first, didn't do much about it, and in fact grew used to it quite quickly. Remnant was a dangerous world, after all, and in a job where your life could be over the day after, love was a powerful and respectable tool.

They were all married to one another.

It didn't start like that, of course. They had many a hardship before they could reach this relationship with one another. However, being all of them in a bizarre turn of events were futanaris, sex between team members eventually became a norm for the team, with even Yang and Ruby enjoying eachother. At some point, they even stopped making a big deal out of it, opening themselves completely to the rest, each girl indulging in the other's bodies as she saw fit, knowing the others could do the same to them. After their first year in Beacon ending in a 24-hour long orgy, the four, in complete accident, proposed to the others at the same time, and thus, team RWBY the family was born. They were all wives, sisters, and cumdumps for one another.

Many people they knew attended their ceremony. While not common, polygamous relationships were not out of the norm, even between siblings. Getting their parent's approval proved to be quite difficult, but even the notoriously stubborn Mr. Schnee caved in, seeing his daughter's feelings were genuine. Besides, Beacon Academy, and the other huntsmen academies for that matter held this reputation. It was almost expected that a certain percentage of the students would end school either in a relationship, married, or even with a child of their own. The headmasters, as one could expect, were already quite prepared for this, knowing full well this will happen whether they wanted it or not, and thus, team RWBY felt exceptionally lucky when Ozpin himself attended their combined wedding, blessing the team and wishing them a happy, fruitful life with one another. It was a little strange at first, buying a house together for the first time, being able to call each other their wives, and casually fuck each other senseless without a hint of shame or inhibition.

And they wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

Ruby woke up on their shared bed, on a warm morning. The holidays were around, and the four, as they usually did on such days, moved in together. They all pitched in a while back, and by all it was mostly Weiss, to buy a small cottage around Foreverfall for the four of them to share whenever they could, living with one another in seclusion. Food and supplies were never an issue, not with the team making money off missions, allowing them to do whatever the hell they wanted, in their little world, where inhibitions meant nothing. Ruby sat on her ass, her 10-inch cock in her hands, already fapping furiously to the sight of the rest of her team, Weiss sleeping peacefully with her 12-inch penis lodged deep into Yang, and Blake having a large dildo stuck up her ass. Ruby moaned freely, unleashing the first load for the day, cumming on the rest of her team, each of them already reeking of their combined odors, though the smell didn't bother any do them in the least. Yang was the first to open her eyes after her sister, squeezing the last drops of cum from Weiss with her tight pussy, the heiress gasping lightly before opening her eyes.

"Morning sugar." Yang said with her usual, cocky smirk, to which Weiss rolled her eyes lightly, before pressing a small kiss on her lips.

"M-Morning." She glanced other. "Seems that Blake is still sleeping…"

"Leave that to me!" Ruby crawled over on the bed, nibbling Blake's cat ears, making her moan and cum on the spot, her 10.5-inch dick on a fresh load onto the sheets. She opened her eyes, looking at Ruby, slightly pouting.

"You know I much hate cumming into the air..."

"Aww… C'mere." Ruby rolled her onto her back, sticking Blake's cock inside her, grinding against the faunus, who reached out, and pinched her nipples, making Ruby gasp and grunt.

"Come on Kittennn… Cum inside me alreadyyyy…" she started begging, and Blake, unable to hold herself back in front of one of her wives, came deep into Ruby's womb.

"Ah~... Much better" Ruby sighed in relief, an itch scratched, and she stretched her arms, relieved. Blake pulled out, as Weiss did, and the four of them shared a loving hug, as well as a kiss, caressing their four tongues at the same time.

"So… Who's up for pancakes for breakfast?" Yang grinned, and the others agreed. That day it was Weiss' turn to cook, and so, Buck naked, she tended to the kitchen, making them all pancakes.

The first to fuck her was Ruby herself, walking by as she cooked, and turned around, shoving her cock into Weiss while she was busy mixing things for the meal. Weiss didn't mind, knowing how much Ruby loved it, and in fact bent over just enough to give Ruby easy access to her womb, Ruby cumming right away.

"Thanks Weissey." Ruby gave her a small peck on the cheek, and went off, to do her own thing.

Here and there, the others came and fucked her casually, while she focused on cooking, feeling cum pouring into her. By the time she was finished, semen was dripping from her pussy constantly, as she walked around the kitchen. As she finally got done, she caught ruby rushing over to lick it, and gave her a glare giving her a glare.

"You know the rules Ruby: it was in MY holes, so it's MINE to eat." There was no chance in hell she would ever miss eating more of their tasty juices. In fact, Weiss made a habit of drinking the other's cum at least once per day before she allowed it to be over.

"Yeah yeah…" Ruby pouted and sat at the table, where the others waited, and Weiss put a plate with about 20 large pancakes at the center, the others waiting for her to eat the cum off the floor and joining them at the table before starting.

"Alright! Bon appetit, team RWBY!" Ruby cheerfully called, and the four each took their fair share, eating.

In the middle of the meal, Ruby felt herself getting hard again. Of course, she did the only thing logical, and went over to her sister Yang, sticking her cock in her mouth. Yang, without a second thought, started moving her head, sucking Ruby off, Ruby holding her head and moaning.

"Cumming! Cummmiiiiing!" She unleashed a load into her sister's mouth, Yang letting the load build up in her mouth. After Ruby had finished cumming, and Yang had a mouthful of cum, she got up, spitting some of the cum on her pancakes, walking over and doing the same to the rest of the team.

"Thanks." Blake and Weiss replied nonchalantly, continuing to eat just like before, Ruby getting back to her sit, eating some of it as well, before finally bringing it up.

"You think my cum tastes a little too sweet lately?"

The others looked at her.

"Not particularly. I still love it. Maybe you should cut down on all those strawberries if it bothers you so much." Blake took another large bite.

"B-But… Strawberries…" Ruby pouted a little, before shrugging. "Well, if you girls like it, then I like it just as it is!" She happily ate another bite, slurping on her semen, guzzling it down, and making some very audible sounds. After she finished eating, Weiss, feeling a little in the mood, crawled under the desk, positioning her ass towards Yang's 9 inch dick, sticking it in her pussy, and latching onto Blake's member with her mouth, gobbling it down, licking and sucking on it, wanting some more cum to eat. Slight moans escaped their mouths, and Ruby, not wanting to be left out, got up, crawling under Weiss with her back to the floor, the tips of their dicks kissing, before she slid it into her cunt, letting Weiss grind inside her a little, Ruby cumming first and spraying her load all over Weiss' stomach, as the rest of them came afterwards, the heiress filled to the brim. They all got up, Weiss and Ruby from under the table, standing close to one another.

"Hmm… So, what should we do today?" Yang asked while reaching with her hand out, stroking Blake's penis, casually. They finished the circle, each girl stroking one of the others, before resuming their chat.

"Umm… How about we just relax in front of the tv? That sounds like fun." Blake suggested, and the others seemed to like the idea. They walked to the living room, where a large, plasma TV laid, and Yang went over to the DVD cases, flipping through them.

"So! We got sister disaster 1 and 2, Sex hospital, hungry whores 1 and… Hey whatever happened the others?"

"I hid them away. We watched them like a million times, and I'm sick of them." Weiss commented, and Ruby gave her a puppy face.

"But Weiiiiissss… those were good movies… you know how much I love the scene where the two girls penetrate one another. I still wanna try it, though."

"And I keep telling you, you're not flexible enough, you dolt!" Weiss bonked her head, and Ruby pouted, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Alright... Calm down you two… how about we just watch our wedding day? That sounds good to everyone?"

The other three nodded, and Yang slipped the DVD case in, turning it on. On the screen around them, A large movie displayed, of team RWBY, fucking relentlessly, each of them in a now half torn gown. As they watched, Blake started fingering Weiss on a whim, who didn't resist in the least. As a scene focusing on the two showed up, Blake couldn't take it anymore, mounting Weiss like an animal, raping her pussy good, though from Weiss wrapping her legs and arms around d Blake as she thrust into her, she clearly enjoyed it. Ruby and Yang, watching the two fuck, decided they might as well, and Ruby laid on the floor, spreading her legs, as Yang slipped herself into her, Ruby welcoming her into her womb.

They continued to fuck, each cumming several times, before Weiss turned to Blake, mildly inconvenienced about something.

"Hey, Blake… I think you got me pregnant."

"I-I did? Oops." Blake shrugged, and kept cumming inside her. Ruby turned to her sister.

"Hey sis, any chance you're getting me preggers too? I've been thinking about asking one of you to impregnate me for a while now, and if Weiss is going for it, might as well, right?"

"Only if Weiss impregnates me later then!" Yang called to the two, and Weiss turned her attention to her.

"Sure, I'll knock you up, as soon as Blake is finished."

"And Ruby, I want your child then." Blake asked, and Ruby gave her a thumbs up of approval, before returning to her current partner, thrusting deeper and deeper into Ruby. Feral thoughts started to fill Yang's mind, of cumming and impregnating, and just the sheer image of Ruby, with her stomach swollen, carrying her seed inside her managed to make her burn with passion.

"I can't wait… I want to be a mother so bad..." Ruby kept begging to be impregnated, and Yang, at last, couldn't hold it in any longer, and shoved her cock as deeply into Ruby's womb as she possibly could.

"HERE! GET PREGNANT!" She screamed, cumming deep, Ruby feeling her sperm swimming inside her, searching for an egg to fertilize and finding one.

"Yup… That had to have done it. Thanks, sis." Ruby leaned in, shoving her tongue into Yang's mouth, who did the same shortly after, kissing her wife sister passionately. The two exchanged saliva, deeply entranced in one another's embrace, before the sound of Blake yelling in pleasure broke their concentration, reminding the two Yang still had to get her fill.

"My turn~…" She wriggled it a little "Come impregnate me, ice queen."

Weiss got it, Walking over to yang's cum-reeking body, the smell only making her harder than before, putting her hands on Yang's ass, before shoving her cock deep into Yang's womb. Yang's head fell to the floor, moaning and cumming with her dick all over the floor beneath her, as some of it got closer to her mouth, and she licked it, enjoying her own taste. Weiss groaned a little, reaching her limit quick quickly, Yang's sublime tightness proving too much for her, as usual, unleashing another load into her wife's body, Yang biting her lower lip as her eyes rolled up, becoming slightly woozy from the sheer euphoria from being cummed inside by one of her heart's true loves.

"I never thought… Becoming a mother.. Will feel… This GOOD!..." Yang called out, grinding against Weiss' penis, milking whatever she could out of it. Meanwhile, Ruby pinned Blake down to the couch, her cock only mere inches away from her awaiting hole.

"So Kitten… Seems like you're the only one who isn't pregnant yet..." Ruby inched a little closer, Blake not breaking eye contact.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" Blake moaned, and moved her body, forcing Ruby's cock into her. Ruby started thrusting right away, being the fastest fucker then all four, Blake quickly losing her mind to the overwhelming assault on her vagina, wrapping her legs around Ruby's hips in an instant. She felt the ability to think straight pour out of her ears, giving in to her more animalistic instincts to breed and mate with the cock currently inside her, almost purring and looking at Ruby pleadingly, wanting it.

"Mmmm!" Ruby screamed, cumming again, filling up Blake entirely, the chances she would get knocked up skyrocketing. They all looked at one another, smiling and happy, finally pulling out, and sitting next to one another, Ruby, kissing Weiss deeply as they watched the video they made the night of their wedding.

After the movie was finally over, the four looked at each other. The day was still young, and all of them got up from the couch, heading outside. The forest's ground was lush and soft, no bare ground showing, letting them feel the cool breeze hit their naked skins in full comfort. Blake headed to the sheets they hung before to dry, checking to see they were clean, before someone's cock poked at her from the other side. She reached out with her hand, stroking it while checking the sheet, Yang's moans heard from the other side, until she came, staining the sheet anew, not that none of them cared. They were all pretty much used to sleeping in each other's cum, and in fact enjoyed it.

The day passed slowly, the team cumming more and more as the time went on. At last, night fell, and The group headed back inside, for a fun evening with each other's company. Ruby and Yang were playing video games, Yang deep inside Ruby while they did, and Weiss and blake had a game of chess going on, with Weiss teasing Blake's penis with her feet. All of a sudden, Blake and Yang came, Yang pouring some more seed into Ruby, and Blake staining the table, before she returned the favor, using her leg to tease Weiss' tip, as she kept the game going.

A few minutes after, Blake felt she had to pee, having drank so much semen and eating it as of late. Luckily, the diet they all had was the best they could get, meaning their piss was colorless and nearly odorless. She got up from the chair, walking up to the sisters, and without even aiming, casually sent a stream of piss on the two, washing them over, as Ruby opened her mouth to drink some of it, enjoying the taste, while Yang rubbed some on her tits, making them shine in the light.

"Thanks Kitten!" Ruby called, focusing more on her game, and Blake smiled, returning to her mental battle with Weiss, who beat her shortly after. Blake shrugged, taking a book and starting to read it, while Weiss went over and claimed her prize, shoving her shaft into Blake's mouth, face fucking her. Blake somehow managed to keep reading, as she felt a fresh load pour down her throat, gulping it down happily, and Wait pulling herself out, jerking herself a tiny bit, and covering Blake with a fresh coating of cum, making sure she didn't hit Blake's book. She went over to the sofa, watching the two sisters play their game, and frowning lightly, while fapping.

"I honestly don't get what's the point with these fighting games."

"Have you ever tried one, Weissey?" Ruby asked her with a slight smirk, clamping down on Yang's shaft, making her miss a beat in the fight.

"Hey, not fair Rubes!" Yang groaned a little, rubbing her nipples against Ruby's back, making her miss a beat as well.

"Oh, fine… No pussy, promise." Ruby sighed, and resumed playing, and Yang, not wanting to leave her grumpy, left a kiss in her cheek.

"You know I still love you, right?"

"I love you too sis. I love you like I love Weiss and Blakey." Ruby nuzzled a little into her, still trying to win, Weiss rolling her eyes, pointing her shaft at the two.

"You two are something else… No wonder I can't stop thinking about you." She smiled and came, the two taking a long whiff of her semen, relishing in it.

"Ahh~... Weiss, did you do something new lately? You smell GREAT!" Ruby put some of it in her mouth while playing, and Blake, not wanting to be the odd one out, went over to her family, sitting on the other end of the pair, sending a hand in between Yang's legs, under Ruby, rubbing her clit. Yang came, filling Ruby up, and subsequently losing the match. She grumbled a little, but one look at Blake's yellow eyes made whatever semblance of anger she had melted away.

"I should be mad… But I can never be mad at my darling wife~" Yang smiled, pulling Ruby out, and reaching out to Blake, stuffing her ass instead. Weiss took the chance, and grabbed Ruby, laying on her back, kissing her passionately, Ruby returning the kiss just as much.

At the end of the day, after doing nothing out of the ordinary for the whole day, the team looked at each other, looking rather sleepy.

"Bed?" Blake asked, and the rest nodded, the four walked towards the large bedroom, Blake wrapping her hands around Ruby's shoulder as they did, whispering to her.

"Thank you for making me a mother, dear."

Ruby almost instantly wore an almost giddy smile on her face, wider than ever, and spun around, planting a kiss on Blake's mouth, Blake using her feline tongue to send Ruby to heaven, her dick pressed against their bodies and cumming on the two, staining Blake and herself. Blake smiled, eating some of it, and shoving her mouth into Ruby's, sharing it with her, Ruby sucking on her divine tongue, eyes rolled up. Soon enough, Blake felt herself getting close as well, and casually slipped her cock into Ruby's asshole, stuffing her with white juices. As she pulled out both the kiss and her meat rod, Ruby's asshole leaking with a sharp stream of cum, she looked deep into her silver orbs, smiling.

"So… still think your cum is too sweet?"

"N-Nah…" Ruby spoke absentmindedly still caught in the heart of an orgasm "I thik ish delishus…" She tried to walk still, knees weak, the others helping her and subsequently raping her, each cock only making her more euphoric, before they all reached the bedroom, falling into the cum-drenched sheets with a single 'thud.' Weiss quickly took the still semi-high Ruby, driving her cock into her. She outright refused to sleep unless she had her penis deep in someone else's womb, not that the others minded much. Yang noticed Blake about to shove her favorite dildo into her ass to make herself comfortable, and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to her.

"How about you end the day with a YANG instead?" She snickered at her own terrible pun, Blake rolling her eyes, but nonetheless presenting her asshole to the blonde, who was more than happy to fill it to the brim. However, not content to just leave her own cock be, Blake took Weiss close to her, and as she felt something penetrate her ass, she flinched just barely, but nonetheless welcoming Blake to fuck her to sleep. She took Ruby's member in her hands, the only one of them without someone to fuck, and jerked her around, until Ruby fell asleep cumming, the rest of the team following suit shortly after.

This was their life, a life of happiness and pleasure.

They were now team RWBY, wives and sisters, soon to be mothers as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… All four of you?"

Pyrrha asked with a perplexed expression on her face, while Jaune was busy picking up his now displaced jaw from the floor. The two teams, RWBY and JNPR, sat at Beacon's launch room, eating peacefully. It has been a few days since their impregnation, and the results of their pregnancy tests confirmed it without a shadow of a doubt: All of them were pregnant with each other's child.

"Yup!" Ruby called cheerfully, rubbing her and Blake's bellies a little. "Each of us carries a small piece of the others in her. I couldn't be happier…" She leaned against Yang's shoulder, she happily stroked her hair, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"B-But HOW… WHY…" Jaune still tried to comprehend all this. He knew about the wedding; he was there after all. But hearing them treat this so casually was beyond him. "What are you going to do about school work?!..!

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Beacon actually has a nursery for students with children, so we'll only have about ten months of being unable to practice combat. Glynda said we can use the free time as we see fit." Weiss explained, and to the sound of her words, all of her wives gave her a short, but very noticeable heated glance. She smiled sheepishly, but kept her composure nonetheless.

"Oh my god… THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Nora cheered happily, as she usually did, Ren trying to keep her in check, though as jumpy as she was that was pretty much impossible. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Nora… you know we aren't ACTUALLY family, right? Well, they are, but…" Ren fumbled a little with his words, happy for them nonetheless. "Well… congratulations, team RWBY."

"Thanks Renny boy!" Yang winked at him, slurping on another hot dog, drawing everyone's attention with her loud noisy eating. Weiss WOULD have scolded her for messy eating, if her overly provocative gestures didn't make her fully erect, and all she could imagine was shoving her cock down Yang's steamy and tight throat, right there and then. However, at the very least, she was able to compose herself, moving over and nudging Yang's shoulder, who turned to her on the spot.

"Well guys, it was fun to talk and all, but I think we'll withdraw back to our dorm room for now, right girls?" The rest of the team quickly got the hint, making Pyrrha fluster a little, and leaving Jaune lightly confused.

"So? Why not stay here a litt-" Pyrrha nudged his shoulder rather strongly, knocking him over by mistake.

"Sorry…" She smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head, leaving a disoriented Jaune, sexually flustered Pyrrha, overly hyped Nora and Ren behind, heading towards their dorm room. As they went, seeing the student numbers around them dwindling, and combat classes were next, giving all of them free time to do as they wished, the team exchanged looks, before Ruby plunged into her pants with her hand, grabbing her dick and stroking it hard, becoming hard as they walked. Weiss, already having a hard on, joined her a second later, and soon, team RWBY as a whole walked about with their penises out, masturbating in public. Each of them got closer and closer to an orgasm, but they knew that it wasn't worth it to cum on the carpeting. If Glynda caught them all again… Things won't end well.

Entering their good old dorm room, each of the team members went ahead to do her own business. Yang fell off to her bed, toying around with her scroll, Ruby went to the shower, one hand firmly on her cock as she walked there, Weiss sat down at the desk, opening one of the books and beginning to study, and Blake, for lack of something better to do at the moment, took the kettle she had stored, brewing some tea. The sweat aroma of the beverage filled the room quite nicely, and soon enough, she poured herself a cup to taste and make sure it was good enough.

And yet, something felt missing from the tea.

She couldn't quite put her hand on what it was. A lack of creaminess, some sweetness was gone, and perhaps a few more details that didn't make it feel right in her mind. She gave a few experiments, trying various levels of sugar and milk to even it out, and yet, nothing seemed to work right with her. Contemplating her tea calamity, she looked around at her wives' bare bodies, and erect cocks for that matter, and the answer became clear to her as day. She knew exactly what she was missing.

Cum.

A sly grin spread on her face, looking around. Of course, she wanted only the best of cum for her brew, and so, she pointed her cock into the glass, stroking herself and cumming a bit into it, giving the tea a much whiter visage. Spinning the spoon inside it, she gave it a taste. It was better, MUCH better than she expected, and yet… It could've been better. She knew it well. Walking over to Yang, who was laying on her back, Blake straddled her, riding her cock vigorously. She started panting, Yang only giving her a slight glimpse of a gaze with her usual cocky grin, taking one hand off of her scroll, and stroking Yang, opening her mouth invitingly. Blake yelped, cumming, as she felt Yang creampie her at the same time. Her semen flew right into Yang's mouth, who played with it a little in her mouth, before swallowing, and opening her mouth, showing Blake an empty cavern.

"Thanks kitten." She winked playfully, and Blake gets up, holding Yang's cum inside her, and playing a cup of tea on the floor, spreading her legs. Soon, the cum began to drip from her pussy, mixing with the tea. Blake picked it up, sipping on it, feeling Yang's sperm flow down her throat. Once again, it was good, but not exactly what she was looking for.

Next, her attention turned to Weiss, still busy with her studies. Sneaking towards her, and got under the desk, kneeling before Weiss' member, shoving the whole thing in her mouth, sucking on it, while Weiss twitched every once in awhile, moaning and groaning as she tried to focus more on her studies while Blake gave her a tight, vacuuming blowjob. Her cat-like tongue wrapped itself around the heiress' cock, rough and yet stimulating, paying special attention to the tip, while Weiss slowly but surely stopped paying attention to her work, and placed one hand on Blake's head, moving it up and down, the other miraculously able to keep writing one of Glynda's homework assignments.

Blake moved faster and faster. One of her hands lowered to her slit, rubbing herself as well, occasionally reaching up to her cock and giving it a few strokes. She already knew Weiss good enough to know when she was getting closer, and her hand on Blake's head was one of those signs, prompting her only to move herself faster. Suddenly, Weiss came, as Blake closed off her throat, letting the rather clean, mildly sweet cock juice build up in her mouth. Her cheeks began to swell, Weiss was known to cum quite a lot when she wanted, which was always, and Weiss suddenly used her hand to push Blake all the way, shoving her cock down Blake's throat, giving a groan, before returning to her homework. As Blake got up, a puddle of semen now laying under Weiss' chair as a result of her own orgasm, she went over to the tea station, eager to taste test this new concoction out. Opening her semen-filled mouth, the cum oozed down into the cup, leaving an almost permanent mark of white on her lips and throat. She coughed lightly, having being gagged by Weiss a few moments prior, spilling some of her precious cum onto the tray around the cup, which she eagerly licked clean, before sipping on the cum tea again. It was much better, she was started to get what she was looking for, but she still had one last team member to try out before she could say for certain.

"Alright… I'm back!" Ruby stepped out of the shower. As she opened the door, the aroma of her sweet cum flooded into the room, catching the attention of the rest of the family. Blake, of course, was the first to jump her, pinning Ruby to her back, and positioning her asshole up to Ruby's still swelled penis, stuffing herself with glee.

"W-Wow Kitten, slow down for a moment!" Ruby gasped in surprised, her voice dripping with joyful mischievousness, though Blake didn't bother to listen. She ground against Ruby's amazing shaft, anal always flipping her switch. She wanted cum. She NEEDED cum. And she was willing to ride Ruby for hours to get it. Her own dick swung wildly to her movements, Ruby putting her hands on Blake's thighs, supporting her movements, feeling the long awaited orgasm building up.

"S-So close… You're almost there, kitten." Ruby giggled, reaching out and teasing Blake's nipples, pulling on them lightly, making her only gasp harder. She came, Ruby climaxing with her, splashing Ruby's face, as well as chest, as she felt cum pouring into her ass. She clenched her ass, getting up from Ruby, who remained on the floor for a while longer, while Yang came over, and blew her, just for fun. Blake placed the cup on the floor once more, letting her ass gape open again, cum flowing from it, giving Ruby quite a show, which made her cum anew in Yang's mouth.

"Two shots in one day… I should consider myself lucky." Yang chuckled, leaning down and rubbing Ruby against her cheek, her eyes darting over to the faunus, tasting the final cock she had around, mixed with her tea. At this point, even Weiss grew curious, and she got up, walked towards her.

"So, I'm going to assume you wanted to see which one had the tastiest cum?"

"Sure, you could say that. I wanted to make tea for all of us… But without cum it's just not the same." Blake replied, still panting here and there thanks to her ass being ravaged.

"So… Which one of us is the best for the tea?" Ruby smiled at her, and Blake closed her eyes, thinking. Her own taste was rather mild, much more creamy than the rest, which was nice, but lacked flavor. Yang had a very strong, though less sweet taste to her sperm, something she could appreciate, though without anything else it lacked balance. Weiss was the simplest of them all, her cum rather white and almost milk like, leaving it a good background taste. And of course, Ruby's cum was the sweetest of all of them, no questions about it. Compared to the others, she was like a sugar tank. She considered which one would do, before smirking slightly, opening her eyes.

"I think… It would be best if we had ALL of us."

She placed the teapot on the floor standing above it, her cock aimed at the brewing tool. Ruby quickly got it, walking up to her, stroking her cock, while Weiss went for Ruby's and Yang completed the cycle, the whole team fapping for one another, sharing sloppy, wet kisses all the while. Each of them felt it, the other's hand firmly holding onto her, moving up and down, up and down… No doubt, this was one of the best parts of their lives so far. Having someone else make them cum.

Their bodies trembled and shook with each movement of the others, ripples of pleasure flashing through their bodies with every passing second, getting closer and closer to the long awaited group climax. They all looked at one another, nodding once.

"You girls r-ready?" Ruby could barely contain herself, as the others nodded, Yang biting her lower lip.

"Cummiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Weiss a high pitch squeal, dumping her load into the teapot, the rest of the team following suit shortly after, until the small teapot was filled to the brim with their combined efforts. The smell came upwards, hitting Ruby's nostrils, and she bent down, wanting to eat it right away, Blake stopping her at the last second.

"Wait until I make the tea, alright?" Blake petted her head, and Ruby pouted, walking to the side, humping Weiss' leg, who rolled her eyes, grabbing Ruby's cock and stroking it for her again, the brunette yelping with joy. Meanwhile, Blake went over to the kettle, stirring and mixing the various flavors of cum inside it, until the mixture was properly stirred and blended perfectly. After heating it up properly, she poured herself a cup, the aroma enticing her beyond anything else any of them ever produced before, and as she sipped it, her eyes widening as the rest of her team stared at her curious.

"So… Is it good?" Weiss inquired, and Blake nodded, pouring each of them her own cup.

"It's… Delicious!" She mumbled, before drowning herself in it, indulging in the produce of her concubines and herself. The rest followed suit shortly after, and each of them relished in the taste, just like Blake told them. Ruby's sweetness, Yang's strength, Blake's creaminess and Weiss' balancing created the most exquisite, delicious tea any of them ever tasted. By now, the taste of their cum was pretty much etched to their tongues, though none of them cared. All they wanted was more of that tea.

Ruby gulped down her share, immediately fetching for another. Weiss, Blake and Yang did the same, and the four of them sat down, boiling cum tea between all four of them, sharing this special moment with one another, in peace. Soon, the teapot emptied, and they looked at it, slightly disappointed.

"I want more… It was really good..." Ruby pouted slightly at the loss of such delicious beverage.

"I mean… We can always make more." Blake took the teapot, opening it up and putting it on the ground in front of all of them. Their cocks already twitched to the sheer thought of it, each girl stroking herself this time, before cumming harmoniously, four streams of white liquid filling it anew. Blake made another batch, and poured each of them some more of it, sitting on top of Weiss, stuffing her pussy full. Ruby and Yang each took a mouthful of cum tea, and pressed their mouths, kissing one another passionately, trading cum between one another, their hands already on each other's cocks. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake took a more calm approach, Weiss rocking Blake here and there, cumming inside her freely, while Blake and the heiress sipped on their respective cups of semen.

"We should do this more often." Weiss concluded, after finishing her cup, as the current batch of tea ran out. At this point, Ruby and Yang were fucking relentlessly, Yang cumming inside her sister over and over, Weiss releasing another load into the cat faunus. The four looked at one another, and got up, walking towards their shared bed, laying inside it, and subsequently fucking each other into the smaller hours of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

While on vacation or holidays the team would wake up whenever they pleased, on school days, Weiss would always be the first to grace the new day, getting up after another steamy night with her three wives. She pulled herself out of Yang and pulled Ruby out of her ass, making an audible popping sound as she did Stretching in bed, looking at the rest of them. All so cute, all so precious. She loved them, all of them, with every fiber of her being. Weiss got out of bed, walking around naked, as they always did alone in the dorm, heading for the shower to clean herself from the smell of piss and semen, coating her skin from last night. As much as she hated getting rid of it, it was a must, as while walking around Beacon smelling like cum sounded to her like a delightful idea, to others it might be a little too much.

Stepping into the dorm's showers, Weiss started her daily routine, washing and cleaning her teeth. Of course, the taste of her teammate's bodily fluids was permanently imprinted on her tongue, much like it was for the rest, but at the very least she could LOOK like she cleaned it properly. As she brushed her teeth, something feels amiss, however. Knowing exactly how to remedy this issue, she quickly grabbed her own cock, still semi-erect, stroking it for a minute or two, cumming into a cup, which she then drank all the way down, gurgling on the way. No need to waste such tasty treat, after all. Rinsing her mouth again for the second time, she inspected her face closely, making sure so cum stains were left, before sighing and heading to the shower itself.

Stepping into it, she opened the warm water, seeing her skin reveal itself from under the thick layers and puddles of sperm on her. She was a little sad to do this, in the end. Being covered in their cum was always a fun thing to be, so much so that sometimes she'd forget she has covered in cum altogether, almost walking out like that. At the very least, the warm water didn't feel THAT bad, and she could take solace in the fact that most likely tonight she would be fucked senseless again, and be covered anew.

And then, the water turned ice cold.

She yelped in surprise, no idea what's happening, loud enough to startle the rest of her teammates. Ruby got up first, shaking the other two, as they headed to the shower, to see what went wrong, only to find a shivering Weiss stuck to one of the corners of the booth.

"Weiss what happened?!" Ruby rushed to her side, hugging her.

"T-The water went cold..." She mumbled, and to the sound of her words, the rest of them looked at one another, giggling a little. "W-What's so funny?! You dolts!" Weiss pouted, puffing her cheeks a little.

"Weiss… We thought something horrible happened. You look like you just so a ghost!" Yang chuckled a little, making Weiss look away.

"Look… We're sorry, alright?" Blake came over this time, sitting next to Ruby. "Is there any way we can all make this up to you?"

"...Warm me up. I'm cold." Weiss replied in one breath.

The rest looked at one another again, smiling warmly. Blake and Ruby lifted Weiss up to her feet, supporting her lithe body, Ruby pressed her lips against the Heiress', kissing her softly, while Blake cupped one of her breasts, teasing her nipples and pulling on them here and there. Meanwhile, Yang came forward, her cock already rock hard, as the other two lifted Weiss a little, lowering her down for Yang to penetrate her. As soon as she felt a cock pulsating inside her, Wiess' entire body eased and untensed, wrapping her legs around Yang, and pulling Ruby and Blake close with her arms, keeping all four locked together. The cum from the other three sticking off to her skin again, making her happy just to be able to see their baby juice all over her again. Slowly, the cold from the shower went away, replaced by the heat and love of her lovers. She started to move her pelvis a little, grinding against Yang, while exploring Ruby's mouth with her tongue. Her cherry nipples twitched a little to each of Blake's pinches, and she lowered her hand, taking her cock in her hand, her thumb firmly resting on Blake's tip, rubbing it, watching the faunus move herself closer, just so she could feel more of Weiss' golden fingers. In the meanwhile, Yang, who was busy fucking her pussy, moved her hips in accordance to Weiss' movements.

"Cumming!" She screamed, filling Weiss up with baby butter. Weiss' eyes widened a little, as if she was getting drunk from all this, her body going limp contently in the arms of Ruby and Blake, finally breaking the kiss, looking at them with a smile.

"Thank you..." They finally let her down to her feet, Weiss cock on the verge of cumming again. Blake quickly took the chance, gobbling Weiss' shaft with her mouth, deepthroating her, until she could feel more of her cum burst out, this time directly into Blake's awaiting throat. She pulling herself out, Blake grinning, a hint of semen still on her lips as she did.

"I think you missed a spot." Ruby smirked as well, pulling Blake into a kiss, licking away the semen on her lips. Blake frowned a little. This was HER cum. SHE wanted to eat it.

"Now now… I'm sure we could still have enough to satisfy all of us. But we still need a shower though..." Yang pondered out loud, before looking at the rest of them. "You girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sounds good… But we still need to decide who." Weiss reminded her, and the four raised their hands, playing a small game to determine the odd one out, after which Blake seemed to lose.

"Oh well… Get ready, all of you." Blake sighed a little, as Ruby, Weiss and Yang all went to their knees, waiting. Blake pointed her dick in their direction, as clean, transparent piss came out of her, giving the other three a golden shower. They all smiled as her waters hit them, washing away the cum from last night, while still keeping them all covered in at least some form of coating. Yang, in particular, started rubbing her boobs, sparkling a little in the light from the wetness of Blake's piss. She toyed with them a little more, drawing the attention of Ruby and Weiss, whole lunged at each other, making out while being showered by their combined concubine, Weiss penetrating Ruby and cumming deep inside her.

After a few more minutes, Blake was finished, shaking her cock a little until nothing was left there. The other three got up, closing in a little, Yang and Ruby putting their hands on her shoulder, guiding her to her knees as well.

"Well, Kitten… You earned a shower too." Yang smiled a little, as she, Ruby and Weiss pointed their cocks to her face, pissing on her with three powerful streams of urine. Blake opened her mouth, drinking some of it, enjoying herself, before raising her hands, making sure their piss got everywhere on her body, from her tits to her pussy to her cock.

Suddenly, Blake came, without even touching her cock. Her cum flew forth, spraying Ruby and partially Weiss, who both scooped it up, eating her cum gleefully.

"Hey… You know what would be awesome?" Yang asked the three of them, all the while still pissing on Blake.

"Hmm?" The other three turned to her curious to hear what she had to say.

"A full-sized cum bath!" She cheered, and as her body moved, some of her piss hit Ruby and Weiss.

"B-But… W-Well..." Ruby seemed unsure. "C-Can we even cum that much? That would need a lot of cum to achieve..."

"Don't worry about it rubles. I heard some lab in Atlas was developing stamina enhancing pills, and you could buy them! With those, I'm sure we could all cum enough to fill up a pool!"

"Hmm… Sounds interesting. Alright, tell me how much you need then. I'll supply the payment." Weiss concluded, and Blake simply nodded, being a little busy at the moment drinking piss and playing in it.

"Alright! I'll get on ordering those pills as soon as I can!" Yang cheered a little, as the three finally finished pissing on their wife. Blake got up, panting a little, though smiling nonetheless.

"For now… We should get ready for class, no?" She asked, the rest of them nodded. From there, the usual morning routine of the combined team RWBY took place: Weiss taking a normal shower, with the warm water coming back, Yang joining her and fucking her all the while. Weiss panted and gasped as Yang's meaty cock ravaged her insides again, cumming from her pussy as it did, before getting filled up again. She leaned on Yang, kissing her passionately, lost to lust and her own horniness, cumming in between their bodies with her dick, spurting a puddle of semen on Yang's stomach.

Meanwhile, it was Blake's turn to brush her teeth. As she did, Ruby came from behind her, and as a small surprise, stuck her dick up Blake's ass instead of pussy, pissing inside her again. Blake moaned a little, still looking at the mirror as Ruby thrust, came and pissed inside her, feeling her cock hit the underside of the sink, as she came as well, spaying her fresh load on the bathroom floor. After finishing to brush her teeth, she bent down, only giving Ruby easier access to her holes, while licking her own cum clean, enjoying her own taste, though nothing could compare to the combined tea they all made, a new favorite of hers.

A few more minutes of cleaning/fucking later, the team was finally ready. They turned to the door, smiling at each other softly, holding hands as they went to start a fresh new day in Beacon academy.

Finally, the weekend came, and with it, the pills that Yang ordered from Atlas. The team used their own summerhouse for this one, having an emptied pool at their disposal, as each of them got a single pill.

"So… One pill is all we need?" Blake asked Yang, slightly hesitant.

"Yup! Just one, and we should all be good to go. You girls ready?" She opened her mouth, raising the pill closer and closer to her entrance. They each, just as a precaution,held back on even masturbating for the whole week, just to make sure they had enough jizz to make this work.

"On three. One… Two… Three!" Yang called, and each of the team put her pill in her mouth, swallowing it.

At first, none of them felt anything spectacularly different. For the first ten minutes, they made out with one another, just to pass the time. Then, almost like on cue, all of them felt it. They were building up semen, fast. And they needed to let out.

"Q-Quick! To the pool!" Weiss called, and all of them ran over, sitting on the edge of the pool from different ends, each grabbing her cock and stroking it furiously, wanting to cum as much as she possibly could.

"AAAAAAaaaa!" Ruby shouted first, cumming the fastest, as a stream of semen unlike anything they've even seen out of her burst forward, a torrent of white fluids centering in the pool right away, as a puddle began to grow more and more from it. Her cumming didn't even stop, as the orgasm churned her mind, making her cum perpetually, even as she was stroking herself more and more. Blake followed next, then Weiss, and finally Yang, each of them washed away by the unending pleasure of cumming nonstop thanks to those pills. Their cum combined in the pool, building up more and more, the stench hitting their nostrils, only making each of them cum harder than before.

"I can't stoooooooooooop!" Weiss called out, as another orgasm hit her, while the others didn't even finish yet, making her head shoot back in ecstasy. Blake's eyes were locked on her cock, stroking it more and more, moaning quickly and shortly as her semen flew everywhere, hitting the sides of the pool as well. Meanwhile, Yang herself was seemingly not even there anymore, a sort of high hitting her, not even touching her cock anymore, as it came on its own again and again.

"So GOOOOOD!" Ruby's tongue was lulled out, her eyes rolled up, she fell to her back her cock cumming on its own just like her sister, and she gave herself fully to the pleasure that overtook her. She could feel every inch of her body become an erogenous zone, even the breeze hitting her now swollen and slightly red dick enough to make it burst anew.

Finally, after a full two hours, they could finally feel themselves calm down. The pool was filled to the brim, their legs already fully submerged in the white liquids, as Weiss shook her head a little, regaining some of her lost composure.

"Y-Yang… T-That was..."

"AMAZING!..." Ruby completed her sentence, still breathing very heavily.

"T-Thanks… But now…" Yang finally got back up to sitting, admiring hers and her wives' handiwork. "Let's all enjoy ourselves, shall we?..."

Weiss looked at her again, getting hard once more, nodding with agreement. "Let's."

All four of them slid together into the pool. The warm semen surrounding them from all directions. There, at that moment, team RWBY experienced their first encounter with pure, unadulterated bliss. They bathed in the cum, drank and ate it, and covered themselves in it all the while. At a few points one of them would spread her pussy, getting some of it into her, just wanting to feel this amazing feeling all over their bodies as much as they possibly could.

While swimming around in the cum, Ruby suddenly felt a hand pull her away to the side of the pool. There, Yang locked lips with her sister, kissing her passionately, Ruby wrapping her arms around her, kissing her as well, their cocks rubbing against each other.

"Yang… I love you..." Ruby moaned a little, breaking the kiss, and Yang, in response, scooped some of the cum in her mouth, the delicious flavor of their combined efforts almost tempting enough to make her swallow it already. She pushed her mouth back to Ruby's, passing the cum along to her, Ruby moaning and eating the cum Yang fed her with glee.

On the other end of the pool, Weiss was busy eating out Blake's pussy, submerged deep in the cum. Every once in a while, she bobbed her head out of the semen, to take a breath, her face completely covered in white, making Blake cum with her cock, spilling some more cum into the bath. Weiss grinned a little, diving again, sticking her tongue into Blake's pussy, drinking away the cum and girl cum from in there, penetrating her slit while she was at it, tongue fucking her. Blake put her hands on Weiss' head, keeping her close to her entrance, only letting Weiss get up to breathe, before pushing her back down.

And so, as the sun set on them, team RWBY spent the whole day in the cum bath they made together, playing in it and swimming in it, having cum fights and drinking it. Rubbing it all over their bodies, cumming as they did. That day was truly a special day for all of them, and one they will remember for years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, looking around her shared dorm room with her three lovely, bare wives. She smiled gently, running a finger across Blake's cum stained skin, sucking on it shortly after, enjoying the fruits of yet another massive, tiring orgy. The sun shone vividly through the window, and she found solace in the fact that at least today of all days, she could relax, as none of them had any classes for that day in particular. And while she would have loved to go out of Beacon for the day, this WAS, in fact, a weekday. But, amongst other things that managed to make her smile, besides Yang's ass still leaking someone else's piss, was a simple, solitary fact.

This was, in fact, her birthday.

The warmth from the light outside washed over her, and she stretched again, falling back to bed and grabbing Weiss, cuddling with her still sleeping form. As far as she knew, the rest already knew about this, and most likely they either had something planned for today, or this was going to turn into a big surprise for all of them. After all, it only happens once a year for each of them.

She started to reminisce about Weiss' birthday, a few months back. For her birthday, the rest of the team all submitted to her, letting Weiss dominate each of them for the whole day. Ruby never saw herself as a dominatrix, though she entertained the thought of what it would be like for her birthday. To tie them down, tease and caress them, break them until they could only call out her name and her name alone…

She shook her head. This wasn't her, in the end. She loved them, each and every one, and she could never let herself bring any of them beneath her.

Finally, another movement stirred the bed a little, drawing her attention. Blake finally woke up, and after shaking off the drowsiness of sleeping in on a wonderful, spring morning, she looked at Ruby, always the first to wake, and practically lunged her, kissing her deeply, and shoving Ruby's cock inside her, getting her to cum rather quickly, and feeling the first outburst of semen rush deep into her.

"M-Morning..." Ruby sighed contently, and slightly surprised. Blake simply smiled back, grinding Ruby a little more, milking her cock for everything she could.

"Hey no fair!" She heard Weiss suddenly yell at the two of them, or at least at Blake in particular. "We never agreed you could have her first load!"

"You snooze you lose princess~" Blake grinned back, and started swaying her tits before Ruby's face. "Did you know I started lactating Ruby?"

"Y-You did?" Ruby managed to say, her eyes locked onto Blake's nipples, unable to look away, even IF she wanted. Blake smiled, leaning a little closer, whispering to her.

"Wanna have a taste of your daughter's future milk?"

Blake didn't even finish her sentence before Ruby took both of her nipples, stuffing her mouth full and sucking on them rapidly, biting here and there. Blake yelped a little, but before long, milk started budding in Ruby's mouth, sweet and creamy, and Ruby drank it with glee, savoring the taste. Meanwhile, she felt something around her cock lifting Blake up, while a tongue lashed out, licking her while Blake was still riding her, as the kitten shot an angry look at Yang and Weiss, both of them using their combined strength to force her up, licking Ruby while they were at it.

"H-Hey… No fair, I was her first!" Blake tried to struggle, but Yang was vastly stronger than in the end, successfully managing to lift Blake out, her still lactating nipples pulled out of Ruby's mouth, as she pouted, and Yang stepped over, giving Ruby a full view from below of her entire body.

"Good morning Rubles." She said with a cheerful smile, hiding a tone of cockiness in it, her cock already fully erect and ready.

"W-Why'd you stop her… Her milk was tasty..." Ruby pouted again, letting her team spoil her.

"Well… I just thought your dear ol' sister would stop by, to give you some of her own milk. You know I can make more~..." Yang swayed her chest a little, trying to tantalize Ruby as well, who fell for it just as quick, jumping her, and biting down on her breasts like a spoiled child, drinking her milk happily. Pacified by the nipples in her mouth, Ruby's body limped a little, giving Yang easy access to move her around, and sliding her cock down Ruby's cunt, cumming inside her as well, as the red huntress' body shivered from the pleasure of being cummed inside. Weiss took a seat on the bed next to them, calling Blake over, and pinning her down as well.

"Hey now… This isn't YOUR birthday, now is it?" Blake teased, though not resisted in the least.

"Then consider this payback for taking her first load..." Weiss grinned devilishly, mounting Blake. "Cause I'm taking yours."

Weiss started moving up and down, her tight, petite pussy pleasure and pressuring Blake from all direction. She was always the best at teasing, and only a few minutes after, Blake was already panting, looking at her with lustful eyes, begging for release.

"W-Weiss… P-Please..." She tried to move her hips in rhythm, but Weiss wasn't having any of it, pinning her down even harder, while Yang's screams echoed throughout the room as she came deep into Ruby again, while her little sister milked her breasts dry. Weiss moved faster and faster, clamping down on Blake's dick, making sure she couldn't cum, making Blake even more desperate.

"Weiss PLEASE! I need to cummmm! Please!..." She started begging over and over, and upon hearing her whimpers and moans, Weiss gave her a satisfied smile, finally letting her pressure down a little, as a gigantic burst of semen flowed into her, making her stomach bulge, just a tiny bit.

"Now what do you say?" Weiss leaned a little closer, Blake's eyes rolled up and her tongue lulled out, as she tried to gather what remained of her consciousness to answer her wife.

"T-Thfank youu for makin me cuuummm..." She said in between heavy breaths, Weiss pleased with her reaction, and continuing to grind on her a little more, before hearing a loud popping sound, and seeing Yang finally dismount her sister, Ruby's face collapsed again.

"I want milk! Someone get me more milk!"

Weiss sighed, and crawled over, taking Ruby in her arms.

"Do you really want to spend the entire day of your birthday being spoiled by all three of us?" Her tone was filled with genuine curiosity, but as well as love and affection.

"Yup. I want all of you to take care of me alllllll day… And get me more breast milk." Ruby started to move like a child, trying to reach out to Weiss' nipples. She smiled back, leaning closer, with a fresh nipple in her mouth, sucking on it while laying her back on Weiss' thighs. The Heiress reached out, jacking Ruby off while she breastfed her, moaning a little as Ruby felt Weiss' cock hit her back. Weiss started blushing, trying her best to keep her cool, while Ruby reached out with her hands as well, grabbing Weiss' now B cup breasts, and squeezing a little more, making more milk come out.

"Y-You dolt… You're acting just like a baby..." Weiss muttered at the pacified Ruby, who didn't care at all, simply drinking her fill from her wife, who started to move her hand faster along Ruby's shaft, trying to make her cum as well, feeling herself close.

"C-Cumming!" Weiss gasped all of a sudden, shooting her load all over Ruby's back and the bed, as a larger stream of milk burst down Ruby's throat, and she beamed with delight at the notion, drinking all of it, licking her lips after, not a drop left.

"Hmm… This is nice… I like being spoiled..." Ruby leaned on Weiss a little more, making her fall to her back. Without even thinking about it, she moved her lower body, inserting herself into Weiss, not even moving, as her pussy's warmth was all Ruby really wanted, keeping her cock surrounded on all parts, with Weiss wrapping her hands all around Ruby, hugging her as well.

"You really are a dolt..." She pouted, and came to scold her, stopping at the last moment. How could she? Weiss looked down at the half sleeping Ruby, her black and red hair shining a little in the light, and a small, yet visible smile of content and happiness brimming on her face. She could stop her, it was wrong, and Weiss was content to let Ruby stay like that for a little while, feeling Ruby starting to cum slowly into her, her womb opening up just to let her semen in. She quivered a little in place, pleasure washing over her, as Ruby's sleeping self-moved on her own, her mouth instinctively going towards Weiss' boobs again, picking one of her nipples, and circling it with her tongue, playing with her. Ruby then proceed to close in on her prize, biting a little, as more milk started to flow out of her into Ruby's awaiting mouth. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang, who didn't want to disturb the birthday girl in her special day, got out of bed, dressing up quickly, heading towards Beacon's cafeteria, where a surprise was waiting for Ruby, Weiss nodding to them as they left. Unbeknownst to Ruby, the three of them already had a plan, or at least some form of it, in motion for her. The two walked to the cafeteria, and to the kitchen in particular, where a box was waiting for them in the fridge, one that they made themselves with special permission from Glynda.

"You think it's ready?" Blake asked curiously, and Yang opened the box, revealing a strawberry cake with multiple chocolate layers sprinkled all over it, with lots and lots of icing. At the very least the cold masked the smell of what the icing WAS.

"Yup… Looks just about ready. Now come on, Weiss can't hold her back forever!" Yang smiled cheerfully, repacking the cake, and taking it with her, Blake running after just as fast.

Meanwhile, in the dorm room, Weiss was panting and moaning like mad. Ruby's constant teasing of both her ends was proving much too great for her to handle over such long periods, and she screamed loudly, cumming again, her dick tightly pressed between the two of them. More and more cum was starting to pile up between the two, making Weiss' stomach all slippery and slimy, much to Ruby's enjoyment, being covered with her lover's cum being pure bliss for her, though in her sleeping state all she cared about was sucking milk and cumming into pussies, dreams entwined with lewd thoughts and desires running rampant in her mindscape. Weiss saw the door open, hope gleaming in her eyes, as Yang and Blake entered the dorm quietly, putting the boxed cake in a refrigeration unit they bought a while back, hidden away, and undressed again, letting their bare bodies out as they rejoined the birthday girl in bed, taking some of the pressure off Weiss, nudging at Ruby to switch, which she reluctantly agreed to after a few minutes. Pulling out, her still cumming cock only had a few seconds in the outside world, her body shivering in the eternity between pussy to pussy, this time Yang taking over, wrapping her legs around Ruby with her penis deep inside her. Unlike Weiss, who was rather slim and straight, Yang's E cups always served to please her, and Ruby quickly buried her head in them, drinking away again, her whole body untensing and relaxing in the sensation. Meanwhile, Blake moved above her, both penetrating Ruby's asshole as deeply as she could, and slowly moving her nipples across Ruby's back, milk covering her as well on the outside. She groaned a little, her mind lost to pleasure and gone completely blank, indulging in her wives without a second thought, fucking and being fucked at the same time. She could have done this for the whole day, no, week, just simply sucking and sucking, if not for Weiss' voice cutting her attention from the side of the room.

"Don't you want your cake too?"

"Cake?" Ruby finally let her mouth out, turning her head, as she saw the cake, and beamed. The white icing was looking fantastic, and the smell of sugar and cum drifted in the air, reaching her with ease, and she pulled out of her sister, turning to the sweet desert.

"It was a group effort you know," Yang remarked. "All of us pitched in to gather the ingredients. Hell, we even had to trick YOU into cumming into a cup that one time so we can use that for the cake too."

"And the best part?" Blake joined in, on her other end, whispering to her. "We used our own breast milk for it."

"Y-You did?..." Ruby's heart beat faster and faster, being surrounded on all ends with nothing but love.

"Yup… And it's all for you." Blake smiled, and let Ruby go. She, however, refused to get out of bed.

"Feed me."

Blake chuckled, and nodded, going over and slicing a piece of cake, going over and letting Ruby rest on her thighs this time, taking a piece of it with a fork and lowering it to her mouth.

"Open wide~..." Blake chuckled as Ruby bit on it, eating and chewing, and her eyes widened. All of a sudden, a burst of flavour exploded in her mouth, the taste of the team's cum combined filling her, accompanied, by yet more breast milk from all three of her wives, as well as lots and lots of strawberries, her favorite food ever, at least from anything that isn't cum.

Thus, the simple cycle of being fed by Blake continued for a while longer, Ruby relishing on the amazing cake the girls made for her and just for her. She could barely believe all the effort they poured into this magnificent gourmet, a fine example of hard work and lots and lots of orgasms. With each time, she could recognize someone else from her wives, who probably had to resist the urge to simply devour the cum, and instead to save it for her.

She couldn't possibly feel any happier.

An hour or so later, the rest of the cake was finally consumed by the four of them; each one taking turns feeding Ruby while the others made out/fucked while eating from the cake here and there. The sweet smell of glazed and caramelized cum was already flowing through the room, making each of them lose any sense or reason they shared before, and before long, Ruby found herself nestled between all three of them, each one of her wives tending to her, Weiss sucking on her cock, Blake licking out her pussy, and Yang offering her her cow-like tits to suck on. She felt afloat, her body refusing to move on its own, freely pissing and cumming into Weiss' throat as she saw fit, while periodically spraying Blake with her girl cum as she felt the feline like tongue pierce and fuck her, going in and out quickly and vigorously.

The day passed, on and on, her teammates providing and caring for her every passing second. She was fed, carried, and fucked by all of her lovers, taking great measures she wouldn't have to move a muscle on her special 16th birthday. At last, as the sun set, all three of them collapsed on the bed, tired but happy, each snuggling Ruby from a different direction.

"Happy birthday… Ruby..." All three of them said around the same time, before closing their eyes, drawn asleep by their exhaustion and tiredness.

"Thank you… Al..." Ruby replied weakly, before putting her mouth on Blake's tits, letting milk filled dreams fill her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang came back to the team's private home, with another holiday arriving, giving them plenty of time to stay in each other's company, backed away from the world outside, and allowing them to indulge in one another's bodies as freely as they ever could. Stepping inside, naked from the time she woke, sweat building up on her from her just recent workout, making her skin glisten and shimmer in the light, she surveyed the living room, only to see Ruby, on her back, reading a book and listening to some music. Her cock already erect and rock hard, with plenty of semen built up from her exercise, and went over to her sister, positioning her cock in front of Ruby's petite, tight pussy, and without a care in the world, slammed it into her in one powerful motion, Ruby still focusing on her book, only giving Yang a two finger salute, to at least recognize she came back.

"Hey Yang. How was your workout?" Ruby asked nonchalantly, Yang moving her hips vigorously and fucking her hard, eyes fixated on her own dick, which stiffened slowly but surely.

"It was ~ah~ great! Managed to lift more than ~ah~ usual!" Yang said in between moans and grunts, her pacing furiously fast, eager to dump her cum into her sister.

"Cool! Hey, Weiss thought we could have a practice later if you wanted." Ruby mentioned to her back, her pussy sloping with love juice, wettening the couch beneath them, not that she cared enough to do anything about it.

"Cumming! Take it you slut!" Yang groaned in pleasure, unable to hold herself back, and came deep into her sister's womb, moaning slowly with her tongue rolled out, and a happy expression on her face. After a few moments, she pulled out, and presented her cock to Ruby's face, who immediately began licking it and sucking on it casually.

"So… Sounds like a good idea?" She gave Yang a single deepthroating suck and asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Sounds good." Yang hurried to reply, only growing more lustful. "Come on… Suck it harder… I want to cum in your mouth some more..." She begged, Ruby simply picking up her pace, much to her sister's delight, as she orgasmed again, dumping another load of delicious, delicious semen, Ruby gulping it down, before returning to her previous activity.

"Thanks." As she spoke, some cum dripped down from her mouth, which she wiped and ate again, enjoying the flavor. Yang, satisfied, got up, still erect nonetheless, and went over to find Weiss, to talk about that practice she talked to Ruby about earlier. Looking around, and finally reaching the bedroom, she opened the door open, and saw Weiss, napping on her chest, with semen dripping out of her pussy and ass, most like Blake's handiwork. Yang shrugged, and figured she might as well, and snuck onto the bed, climbing on top of Weiss, and opening up her asshole, she stuck her dick into it, beginning to thrust gently, rocking Weiss as she slept.

"Man her ass is the fuckin' best…" She mused to herself, happily pouring cum into the Heiress' backdoor, sperm gushing shortly after, though none of it stopped her, as she just went on and on, until Weiss' ass started to gape on its own, the sensation waking her up at last.

"Hmm? Wha?" Weiss moved her hands around, slipping a hand into her gaping ass, and taking some of the cum embedded in it.

"Yang… Did you make my ass gape again? You know it's a pain to walk after that..." She sighed, not angry in particular, and moved to her back, wincing a little.

"Relax… Your aura will heal it in a few. So anyway ice queen…" Yang laid with her head next to Weiss' crotch, one hand firmly on her penis, moving it up and down here and there. "Ruby told me you mentioned some practice to her? Care to explain?"

"You know, combat practice. The usual things we do at Beacon." Weiss looked into her eyes, as diligent and focused as she always was.

"Didn't we agree not to do school stuff here?" Yang stopped her hand for a moment, before resuming her fapping. "I mean… We're already pretty much on top of anyone else; we should just relax."

"Perhaps, but if we don't keep ourselves sharp we won't be able to keep this up, remember?" Weiss rolled her eyes, a slight moan escaping her mouth from Yang's constant movements, which made the brawler smirk a little, picking up the pace.

"Well, here's the deal then: We'll do combat practice… And then we fuck all day tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Isn't that what we normally do?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, getting closer and closer to her own orgasm, her hips rocking up with each time Yang's hand went down.

"No I mean like… All day, from sunrise to sunset. No getting out of bed, no eating anything but each other's cum, I mean literally fuck all day."

"Hmm… Alright, sounds like a fun way to spend the day." Weiss smiled back at her, as her head shot back and her body arched, cumming and spraying Yang with a hot load of her own. Yang climbed over her, laying on top of her, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you; you know that?" She whispered, and Weiss brought her head forward, kissing her deeply, Yang obliging happily to her show of affection, as she felt Weiss penetrate her. Moaning into her mouth, Yang started to move for her, her huge ass swaying rhythmically as loud popping sounds echoed throughout the room, Weiss barely even trying to hold herself back, filling up her wife more and more. This was one of the greatest boons of having a private place like this: She could cum into her wives as much as she wanted, no need for restraint or any form of decency anymore. She could just let her mind go, and cum without worry into any pussy she sees.

And she loved every moment of it.

"Man… You're really going to town down there, huh?" Yang grinned at her playfully, making Weiss pout.

"You came in my ass and made it gape. Now I'm gonna fill you up until I'm satisfied." Saying that, she continued to rock her hips, a constant stream of semen forming inside Yang's pussy, a continues creampie that she thoroughly enjoyed, gulping down on the fluids with her lower mouth with glee and delight.

"Ah~... Nothing feels better than a continuous creampie… I hope the baby got some of it while you were at it." Yang spoke softly while she rubbed her stomach gently, Weiss looking down for a moment at her with an understanding smile.

"They'll grow up to be so perfect… Maybe they'll end up marrying each other too... " She continued Yang's thoughts, cumming a larger burst.

"It would be amazing… But not as amazing as your dick, Weiss." Yang winked at her, and raised her head, whispering. "I want you to piss inside me."

"W-What?!" Weiss looked at her slightly surprised. "B-But... W-Well..." Her cock only grew harder and harder at the notion, and Yang smiled coyly, reeling her in.

"Come on… Don't you want to just let it alllll out inside my hot, wet, hungry, hungry pussy… Come on Weiss… I'm your wife, remember? You can do ANYTHING you want to me..." Weiss hesitated only a little more, and Yang, seeing her falling into it, whispered to her the only thing she knew would definitely convince her.

"Please fill your slut with your warm piss, Mistress."

And with this, Weiss' switch was flipped, and she started thrusting into Yang even harder and faster than ever before. Her mind went entirely blank, as any coherent thought she could have come up with was replaced with letting everything she had into Yang, who openly welcomed her to fuck her senseless.

"Yeah!... Now you ~Ah!~ Got it!..." Yang started to moan in rhythm, but Weiss wasn't even listening to her. She felt the stream come closer and closer, only intensified by her fucking, until, at last, it came, and her warm piss shot out, filling up Yang's pussy, who groaned in delight and grabbed Weiss, pulling her for another kiss. Weiss' eyes rolled up, as she came shortly after, replacing the piss itself with more sticky cum, Yang not caring nonetheless, and relishing in the moment.

"So..." Weiss finally broke the kiss after she was done, and gazed directly at Yang with her icy blue eyes. "W-What do you say?..."

Yang rolled her eyes playfully, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for filling me up with your loads, mistress."

The title made Weiss arch a little in pleasure, spewing a bit more semen from her cock. Yang gave a hearty chuckle. "Man, you are just So easy you know that..."

"S-Shut up… You know I like that... " Weiss breathed heavy, having being brought to what could only be described as momentary nirvana.

"Yeah, I do. And it felt amazing, so you earned that orgasm." Yang patted her back, wrapping her arms around Weiss, cuddling with her wife some more. "Now I don't know about you, but being cummed inside over and over can make me tired… Wanna stay like this a little bit more?"

"S-Sure..." Weiss, filled with fatigue, and still inside Yang, slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep take her anew, her mouth almost instinctively gunning for one of Yang's nipples, drinking her milk casually as the dreams set in, Yang following suit shortly after.

Of course, unbeknownst to them, a certain cat faunus was watching.

Blake, after filling Weiss' ass up first, entered the bedroom, intending to continue fucking the heiress and tearing her asshole a new one, only to find her suckling on a tit and sleeping peacefully with her cock docked in Yang's hole. Of course, she could never forcefully bring herself to tear Weiss and Yang apart, especially with the adorable face both of them had, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun, going to Ruby, who was still reading her book, and straddling right before her pussy, sticking herself inside just like Yang did about an hour prior.

"Hey Blake." Ruby mentioned to her, taking her eyes up just to give Blake a smile while she got pounded.

"Weiss. Yang. On the bed sleeping. Wanna go have some fun?" Blake spoke quickly and sharply, more busy on dumping her cum.

"Hmm… It depends, what'd you have in mind?" Ruby squeezed her dick a little with her lower body, making Blake's head shoot back, and cumming a little.

"I don't care; anything will do. You in?"

"Hmm… I wonder..." Ruby smirked a little, before flipping Blake over, pinning her down to the couch, and squeezing a much bigger load from her cock, eyes rolling up as she felt the semen hit her womb, making Blake yelp in surprise. "You know what? Sounds good to me. Let's do it."

"A-Alright..." Blake managed to reply, slightly dazed from the sudden movement, but nodding happily nonetheless. Ruby got off from her, and the two of them went over to the bedroom, observing the two girls sleeping connected, their lower regions sticky and white. Ruby immediately started to stroke her cock.

"Come on, let's give them a proper 'blanket.'" She went over, stroking herself furiously over Weiss' back, pre-cum already starting to puddle on Weiss' smooth, light skin. Blake, following her on the act, went from the other end, and placed both hands on her massive cock, gripping herself tightly, and moving her arms up and down, stopping to rub the tip every once in a while when she got closer to it. Soon, both of them were close, and Ruby gave her a nod.

"Almost… Almost..." Ruby panted, her voice breaking with each stroke, as she and Blake got closer and closer to the tipping point, the sight of Weiss and Yang alone enough to entice them to push onward.

"Cumming!" Blake gave a muffled yell, not wanting to wake the two up, as semen burst from inside her again, covering Weiss and Yang with a fresh load. Ruby, not wanting to be outdone, continued to fap only a little while longer, before releasing herself as well, adding to the mix. By now, Weiss and Yang were covered head to toe with the combined sperm of Ruby and Blake, the two looking at each other satisfied with their handiwork.

"Hmm… Something's missing." Ruby gave them a second look, an idea forming in her head, as she winked at Blake. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah. Sounds great." Blake hurried over to her side of the bed, her and Ruby standing next to one another. Each one took the other's cock, aiming it at the sleeping pair, as they pressed their lips, and kissed each other, letting a stream of piss come out of their cocks, washing Weiss and Yang with it. They moved each other about, their cocks twitching in their lovers' hands, as they watched the sleeping duo get covered with it, their skin starting to shine a little from the clear liquids now covering them. This, coupled with Blake's hands on her shaft, finally managed to push Ruby all the way through, and she broke the kiss, pinning Blake to the bed again, and sticking her cock inside her, moving helplessly.

"Get as deep as you can! Yes! YES! Oh gods fuck me Ruby! Fuck me as hard as you can!" Blake shouted in abandon, and waking the other two up, just as expected.

"Why can't I just sleep for an hour without being fucked..." Weiss pouted again, faking a complaint, though to everyone in the room it was obvious she enjoyed it just like everyone else. Yang took the opportunity, and raised her up, before sliding her back down, this time Yang's cock entering Weiss' hole at the same time, making her cling onto Yang even harder.

"It's because you're so adorable we can't HELP but fuck you." She started to move a little, leading it, Blake's screams and begs in the background only making the mood more and more lewd by the second. By now, Ruby was half using her semblance to maintain her amazing thrusting speed, pumping Blake full of semen every few passing moments, and making her cum continuously, kneeling down under the pleasure and being reduced to a mere animal, only wanting to mate and breed, two things Ruby was happy to do with her.

"AAAA!" Weiss screamed as well, fucking and being fucked at the same time proving too much for her at the moment, as she collapsed under the intense sensation, fainting. Yang looking at her, shrugging, and continued to fuck her, Weiss' cock remaining rock hard even in her current state.

"Mmm… Her pussy is so tight when she's like this..." Yang bit her lower lip, filling up Weiss' cunt, before gasping in surprise as the unconscious heiress came as well, despite not being aware of what's happening. Yang only gave a soft giggle, before wrapping her arms and legs around Weiss, letting her resume her rest, now having both her cock and pussy taken care of.

On Ruby's end, her hips moved faster than ever before. Blake at this point was a slobbering mess, only clinging to her needfully, begging to be filled up more, and Ruby actually started to feel herself running out of juice. She resolved to just let it happen, and came the rest of what she had into Blake, falling on top of her, semi-conscious as well, but happy all the same.

"She finally stopped screaming… Good, maybe now we'll be able to rest a while." Yang gave a yawn before closing her eyes, tired as well, and with Weiss filling her up, she felt comfortable enough to slip away on her own.

Ruby only managed to look down at her partner. Blake was already tuckered out, purring as she slept, her grip on Ruby's penis as strong as ever, not letting her go for anything in the world. Ruby sighed contently, and wrapping her arms around Blake's body, she closed her eyes, letting herself go as well, succumbing to the safety of sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another, rather warm winter evening, in team RWBY's private home, where they could indulge in one another's bodies as openly as they desired. Weiss Schnee, the proud heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, walked around her private abode, wearing a bondage outfit, exposing her breasts, pussy, and cock, with a satisfied grin on her face. Tonight, of all nights, it was finally her time to choose how the team would spend the weekend, and like the rest of them already knew… She liked to be in control. A lot. In fact, she spent all that time preparing everything in their home, all for her perfect, little night of obedience and pleasure.

As she entered the bedroom, the rest were already waiting for her, each wearing a very skimpy maid outfit she picked for each of them in particular.

"Good evening, Mistress Weiss." The three spoke in unison, and Weiss, pleased with their greeting, went closer to each of them, taking all three of her wives in her hands, slipping her fingers down to their cocks, going between all three and stroking them gently.

"Good evening my little sluts." She giggled, and pressed her mouth to Ruby's, taking her away, as the brunette's eyes rolled up into their sockets, and she willingly let Weiss do with her as she pleased, exploring her mouth with the glee and passion only she could give. At the same time, her hand wrapped itself around Blake's ass, pulling her closer, as she started licking Weiss' skin, without even the need to be told to do so, cleaning her up. At the same time, she gestured to Yang, who went on her knees, gobbling up her cock, and deepthroating it over and over, going all the way in, pulling up to lick the tip, focusing on her urethra, before plunging herself back down, with a vacuum-like suction. With both her hands-free to focus on Ruby, she quickly got to work, teasing her partner, fingering her pussy and stroking her cock, though each time Ruby got close, Weiss immediately broke her rhythm, keeping her at bay.

"Nah-ah-ah… Don't forget: You're allowed to cum only when I allow it." She broke the kiss for a split second to speak.

"Y-Yes Mistress..." Ruby whimpered, and opened her lips, waiting for the kiss to resume, as it did just shortly after. The kiss felt deep and endless, and her heart beat so loud she could almost hear it, but she trusted Weiss to let her cum, at least at some point. She still loved her, and loved watching Weiss happy in the end.

Blake was busy cleaning her mistress for the night, her cat-like tongue running all across the open patches of Weiss' skin, licking her thoroughly. She started from the top, around her neckline, and made her way down, more and more, eventually reaching her lower back, as her breasts were obstructed by Ruby's body. Falling to her knees, she reached Weiss' ass, two perfect, round cheeks of light skin, and gave one an adoring kiss, before licking her further, taking her time especially in that area, circling around her asshole and pussy more and more. With each lick, Weiss' body moved a little, just a tiny twitch, but still noticeable to Blake, who redoubled her efforts to please her mistress. Just before she managed to reach Weiss' pussy, the Heiress broke contact with Ruby, giving Blake a glare, who returned it with a pleading look.

"Would… Mistress Weiss allow this worthless cunt lick her divine pussy and make her cum?" She begged, just the way Weiss liked. Weiss pretended to think about it for a short while, before nodding.

"Your mistress allows it. You better make me cum."

"Of course mistress." Blake licked her lips once, before returning to her joyful work, getting in between her ass cheeks, and sending her tongue forward, reaching Weiss' pussy from beneath it, starting to lick her clean there as well, drinking her already dripping pussy juices. Weiss gave a small yelp right into Ruby's mouth, but quickly returned to her persona, keeping Ruby nice and tamed, teasing her thoroughly.

Pressing her butt out a little more, Blake was buried in her essence, licking her readily, while Yang was busy working her shaft, going on it more and more. Suddenly, Blake got an idea, and in a fit to please her mistress, she stopped licking her pussy, and went upwards, targeting her anus instead, before penetrating it with her tongue. Weiss spasmed in place, caught unawares, and finally came, her pussy drenched, and her load now pouring down Yang's throat, which she happily drank, the amount of fluid starting to overwhelm her.

After her orgasm was finally finished, Weiss turned a glare of anger towards the faunus, who simply grinned in anticipation.

"Are you going to punish me now, mistress?" As she said this, she turned around, presenting her ass for Weiss, wriggling it to and fro to entice her. Weiss snapped her finger, and Ruby snapped out of her edging trance, dashing out, and kneeling in front of Weiss, giving her a wooden spanking board, with the Schnee logo on it.

"Thank you Ruby. You may cum." The moment she gave the permission, Ruby's whole body convulsed and she dropped to her knees, her face turning a beautiful ahegao as her cock came, spurting semen all over the floor, some of it hitting Weiss' leg. With a sudden turn, Weiss spun in place, stepping on Ruby's cock, and spinning her heels a little, she made Ruby squirm in place.

"Lick my legs clean. Now." She commanded, and Ruby compiled on the spot, reaching out for her leg and licking her semen stained skin clean. She worked quickly and efficiently, Weiss actually managing to intimidate her when she was in this persona, but this was all part of the game in the end. "You clean the floor." She pointed at Yang, who joined her sister shortly after, putting her tongue to the floor and licking the cum staining it, though unlike Ruby she took her time to enjoy the cum she was allowed to eat. After that, Weiss turned her attention back to Blake, who was still shaking her ass, waiting.

"Come on mistress~... Why won't you punish me~?..."

Her question was swiftly answered with a powerful, loud smack, as the spanking board hit her ass, Weiss holding nothing back. She groaned, feeling her pussy grow wetter and her cock getting harder, and Weiss only twisted her face, enjoying the moment. "And don't forget to count each spank, you little slut."

"One Mistress~" Blake counted with a grin, before feeling the cold wood hit her a second time, giving a yelp of pleasure while she was at it.

"Two~" She came to count, before feeling a finger jammed up her ass, twisting.

"Two, what?" Weiss pushed her on, eager to remind her of her place tonight. Blake's head fell a little, her facade dropping, and she spoke obediently.

"Two spankings, mistress."

"Good." Weiss brought the board a few more time, Blake counting each one, each spank bringing out a more submissive voice out of her. By the fifth spank, she could feel the pain eating away at her willpower. By the ninth, she could barely hold on, feeling of time lost to her already. At some point, she even stopped registering the pain, and just kept counting, like her mistress commanded.

"Twenty, mistress." She felt another spank. "Twenty-one, mistress." Weiss, noticing the absence of any resistance in her, grinning satisfied, and removed the board from her hands, turning to Blake and penetrating her pussy, going all the way in slowly, until she reached her womb.

"Now what do you say?" She asked Blake, who didn't even turn her head, already lost entirely.

"Thank you for penetrating this worthless pussy with your divine, magnificent cock, mistress." Blake's pussy almost instinctively started moving around her as she thrust, as if it was unwilling to let her go or pull out, begging for her cum to be inside her. Weiss thrust into her with quick, precise motions, hitting her G-spot over and over, only making Blake wetter and wetter, as her penis leaked pre all around the floor beneath her, and moans escaped her mouth effortlessly, her mind a mush at this point, only capable of pleasure. Weiss. Tired of her moans at some point, gave a short whistle, and Ruby quickly came up, going up to Blake, and sticking her cock in Blake's mouth, fucking her orally at the same time, preventing her from speaking. To complete the set, Weiss, waited for Yang to finish licking the floor, and bent over a little.

"You better make me cum first, or you're next for punishment."

"You got it mistress~" Yang walked over, her dick hard as she stroked it with her hand already, getting behind Weiss, and in one swift motion, stuck her shaft inside Weiss' hole, reaching in all the way, and thrusting to her mistress' rhythm.

Weiss quickly lost herself to the simplest pleasure in life of making sweet love to all of her wives. Each time Ruby thrust into Blake's plugged mouth she could feel the vibrations all the way towards her, only prompting her to thrust back, and making Yang continue her own fucking. Minutes passed, and Weiss felt herself growing closer to cumming again, picking up her pace, Ruby and Yang accommodating just as quickly, growing faster and faster to match up with Weiss.

"Cumminnnnng!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, filling up Blake's cunt with more boiling cum, so much that some of it spilled from the sheer amount, a creampie unlike any other. She panted heavily, still inside blake, Ruby cumming shortly after her, filling up Blake's throat, who gulped it all down happily, with Yang following suit at last, filling up Weiss' fuck-hole full, adding to the satisfaction of the moment. Weiss took her sweet time, letting her breath catch up again, and once she regained her composure, she went over to Blake's face, kneeling down, looking deep into her eyes with affection.

"Aww… It's alright, my little pet… Your punishment is over now." She got up, putting her hand beneath Blake's chin, and rose it, Blake getting back to her fit obediently.

"Now all three of you. Kneel and open your mouths."

"Yes mistress." All three fell down to their knees simultaneously, waiting anxiously for whatever she had planned next. Weiss turned around, stroking her cock slightly, untensing her lower regions, as a stream of clear piss shot out of her cock, hitting the three, as she moved her cock between each one, giving her pets a proper shower, her piss entering their mouths. Each drank on her share happily, gulping it down and enjoying the taste of their mistress, Weiss only growing harder again at the sight. She managed to keep going for a short while, pissing on all of them until each was soaked in her piss, and she walked over closer, stroking her cock madly, before cumming, and adding to the piss on each one a thick layer of sperm. The smell was all around them now, frying their brains and denying them the ability to think about anything than pleasure itself.

"Alright… Now let's see who can beg the best… Whoever managed to convince me she deserves my cum inside her the most gets fucked while the others only get my fingers. Get to work pets." She snapped her fingers, and all three on the spot rushed to the bed, laying on their backs and spreading their pussies wide, allowing her to see everything, no hint of shame left, in their cum covered form.

"Mistress..." Ruby started, looking at her like a needy child. "Mistress please… I want it… I want your thick, hard cock inside my tight, little pussy… I want you to fuck me and own me and cum inside me more… I want it so badly… Please mistress! Please fuck me! I'll do anything!" She waved herself around a little, trying to entice Weiss as much as she could. Yang, smirking, puffed her chest, and took the next turn.

"Oh mistress… You know my pussy is the best, right? So tight… And perfect… built just for you. So how about you forget about those other girls and come over so you can fuck me until I can't see straight? You know you want to bury your head in my breasts while you do… You can even drink my mi~lk..." To emphasize her point, Yang waved her chest around as well, her tits swaying as she did.

"Cock… I want cock… I need cock… Fuck me please..." Blake, still dazed and slightly broken, simply kept repeating the same sentence over and over, barely having any mental capacity to think any more than this. Her pussy was easily the wettest of the three, a constant stream of juices leaking from it almost like water, she her own penis was rock hard, twitching at the slightest breeze, in desperate need of release.

Weiss pondered her options, watching all three of her wives beg for her fuck rod. She grinned, making her choice, and approaching the bed, she lunged at Ruby, and like a wild animal, stuck herself inside her, starting to thrust with barely any foreplay.

"Thank you mistressss!" Ruby yelled, her tongue lulled out, wrapping her legs around Weiss, clinging to her. Yang made a small pout, and the desperation in Blake's eyes spoke volumes, but she didn't intend to leave them untreated. With both her hands, she reached out to each of them, fisting and fingering their holes, Yang's head shooting back, and Blake's body shaking at each time she felt anything thrust into her. She played with the two, stroking their cocks, fingering their holes, all the while only Ruby was allowed the ultimate pleasure of receiving an actual dick for the moment.

She kept pounding Ruby's cunt, everything else but her wives and her vanishing from her mind. At some point, Weiss grew curious. By now, Ruby had the pleasure of drinking all of their milk… And yet, none got to hers.

And Weiss was gonna fix that.

She lowered her head, meeting one of Ruby's now B cup breasts, and stuck one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it powerfully, sending ripples of pleasure in Ruby's body. Sure enough, just on cue, milk started to bud in Weiss' mouth, by far the sweetest, and she sucked on it on and on, leaving Ruby a slobbering mess, cumming over and over. She felt herself growing close to an orgasm as well, building up from the base of her dick, and slowly going up, nearly at the edge. Yang and Blake's bodies, quivering at her touch, kept every inch of her body stimulated, and before she even knew it, Weiss' mouth clamped around Ruby's nipple, making her wince in pleasure and pain, as her biggest orgasm yet finally came through, giving Ruby a huge creampie, and filling up her vagina until it spilled to the side, and more. Weiss had to take a moment to learn how to move again, lifting her face from Ruby's nipple, a small bite mark still remaining on it, luckily no blood showing. She lifted her face, breathing heavy and satisfied at the trio beneath her.

"So, Weissey..." Yang let herself slip out of the submissive persona a little. "Does that mean you're done?"

"You know damn well I'm not even close..." Weiss gave her a quick answer, and pulled out of Ruby, ravaging the rest of her team for the whole night...


End file.
